


Practice

by Hollyn



Series: Welcome Back to the Jaeger Program [2]
Category: Pacific Rim, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Mako and Raleigh dick around in a giant robot: the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyn/pseuds/Hollyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Raleigh practice in the Danger. Tendo suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only a little sorry.

"Okay, I know it doesn't seem like it, but the jaegers are _not actually_ supposed to be for close combat melees! I know, I'm just as shocked as you all are. If you need a moment to process this _brand new information_ , I totally understand," Tendo said.

"Tendo," Pentecost sighed.

"Okay, sorry, but _seriously_. Plasma cannons are _not_ close-combat weapons! Gattling guns are _not_ close-combat weapons! Now, if you guys were using the _sword_ \--"

"We have a _sword_?" Raleigh cut in.

"No," Tendo said.

"Yes," Mako said.

"Shit yeah, let's use the sword," Raleigh said. "Which arm? Mako, I bet it's in your arm."

"It's not!" Tendo protested.

"It is," Mako said, grinning.

"Oh my god," Tendo whined. "You fucking people."

He continued berating them in Mandarin, but Pentecost leaned over the microphone. "Pilot Mori, control your copilot."

Mako winced, and Raleigh was overwhelmed by embarrassment and a vague memory of standing over a broken plate ( ~~im sorry sensei i didnt mean to ill clean it up~~ ). "Yes, sir."

"Sorry, sir," Raleigh said, clearing his throat. "It won't happen again, sir."

"Good." Pentecost straightened up. "Continue with the training excercise."

"Yes, sir," Mako and Raleigh said.

"--cking ungrateful goddamn--"

"Tendo."

"Yes sir, sorry sir. Pilots, commence maneuver zero alpha," Tendo said, his hands flickering over the controls to bring up a few screens. He watched the power levels go up in the jaeger's arms, decrease slightly in the left leg, and he muttered and made a note. "Pilots, you're diverting too much power from your left leg. At this rate you'll tip over if a kid threw a baseball at you. Compensate."

Mako and Raleigh leaned back, and the Danger echoed their movements. "Good. Maneuver fife gamma."

The jaeger twisted and shifted, settling into a grappling position. "Good. Class two kaiju three o'clock, respond."

Mako and Raleigh turned and the jaeger's left arm jerked, a tremendous sword sliding from its wrist. Tendo lunged forward and grabbed the microphone. "You two get over that goddamn sword, it is a last resort and was put in mostly as a joke and if I see it again I'm climbing the Danger to punch you both in the face."

"We have two faces," Raleigh protested, and Pentecost patted Tendo on the shoulder as he refrained from pressing the self-destruct button. Did they have a self-destruct button? Tendo made a note to add one. Just smack it onto the console with a big old 'only press when Mako and Raleigh are dicking around again' label.

Mako's laugh was sweet and crackling through the intercom, and Tendo decided that a self-destruct button would be the best investment he ever made.


End file.
